pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kabutops
/ |evofrom=Kabuto |gen=Generation I |species=Shellfish Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Water 3 |body=06 |type=Rock |type2=Water |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |imweight=89.3 lbs. |metweight=40.5 kg |ability=Swift Swim Battle Armor |dw=Weak Armor |color=Brown |male=87.5 |evo= }} Kabutops (Japanese: カブトプス Kabutopusu) is a / -type Fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is Omastar's counterpart. Biology Physiology Kabuto's four insect-like legs have vanished and two long feet stand in their place. Two long, sharp claws (or sickles) extend from Kabutops's exoskeleton and several plates close the opening that used to be there. There are six hard spikes going down from the back of its neck, three on each side that lead down towards the beginning of its tail. Its head is covered in a rock-hard, semicircular-shaped armor. A tail protrudes from its back, bearing the same color as approximately seventy-five percent of its body. Evolution Kabutops is the evolved form of Kabuto, as of level 40. Game info Game locations |type= |redblue=Evolve Kabuto MISSINGNO. Form |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Kabuto |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Time Capsule |gsrarity=None |crystal=Time Capsule |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Kabuto |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Kabuto |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Kabuto |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Kabuto (SoulSilver only) |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Kabuto |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Kabuto |xyrarity=None}} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=I |redblue=Its sleek shape is perfect for swimming. It slashes prey with its claws and drains the body fluids. |yellow=A slim and fast swimmer. It slices its prey with its sharp sickles and drinks the body fluids. |gold=In the water, it tucks in its limbs to become more compact, then it wiggles its shell to swim fast. |silver=With sharp claws, this ferocious, ancient Pokémon rips apart prey and sucks their body fluids. |crystal=It was able to swim quickly through the water by compactly folding up its razor-sharp sickles. |ruby=It was able to swim quickly through the water by compactly folding up its razor-sharp sickles. |sapphire=It was able to swim quickly through the water by compactly folding up its razor-sharp sickles. |emerald=Kabutops once swam underwater to hunt for prey. It was apparently evolving from being a water dweller to living on land as evident from changes in its gills and legs. |firered=It swims freely through water. It catches prey with its scythe-like arms and drains the victim's fluids. |leafgreen=Its sleek shape is perfect for swimming. It slashes prey with its claws and drains their fluids. |diamond=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |pearl=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |platinum=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |heartgold=In the water, it tucks in its limbs to become more compact, then it wiggles its shell to swim fast. |soulsilver=With sharp claws, this ferocious, ancient Pokémon rips apart prey and sucks their body fluids. |black=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |white=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |black 2=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |white 2=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |x=In the water, it tucks in its limbs to become more compact, then it wiggles its shell to swim fast. |y=A slim and fast swimmer. It slices its prey with its sharp sickles and drinks the body fluids. |or=Kabutops swam underwater to hunt for its prey in ancient times. The Pokémon was apparently evolving from being a water dweller to living on land as evident from the beginnings of change in its gills and legs. |as=Kabutops swam underwater to hunt for its prey in ancient times. The Pokémon was apparently evolving from being a water dweller to living on land as evident from the beginnings of change in its gills and legs.}} Stats Sprites |type2= |rbspr = RB 141 front.png |yspr = Y 141 front.png |grnspr = GR 141 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 141 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 141 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 141 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 141 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 141 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 141 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 141 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 141 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 141 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Kabutops BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Kabutops BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Kabutops XY.gif |xysprs = Kabutops Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Kabutops XY.gif |orassprs = Kabutops Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime There is a suggestion in an episode from the first season of Pokémon, Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, that Kabutops are very territorial, and have short tempers. This is supported by how Ash was attacked by one. Of course this is, however, just a suggestion, as the others were upset by Ash "dropping in" as well. In the movie and specials Kabutops has made several appearances in episodes, and even in the special The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon ''as well as ''Pokemon Heroes The Movie as a prehistoric Pokémon revived from fossils, attacking Altomare with Aerodactyl. *Dr. Kenzo's Kabutops *Byron's Kabutops *Red's Kabutops *Kabutops (MS005) *Mirage Kabutops Gallery 141Kabutops OS anime.png 141Kabutops OS anime 2.png 141Kabutops AG anime.png 141Kabutops Dream.png 141Kabutops Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 141Kabutops Pokemon Stadium.png Kabutops-GO.png Trivia es:Kabutops Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon